


Bambi Loves The Thing

by Carliro



Category: Bambi (1942), Frozen (2013), Mulan - All Media Types, The Thing - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, Drama & Romance, Love, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: Bambi frolicks in the woods but falls in love with an alien. Will it work out?





	Bambi Loves The Thing

It was a beauty day in the forest, and Bambi was foraging about, browsing low shrubs. They were conifers, so immense quantities of acids were concentrated in his ruminant second stomach, making him expell violently blood from his blackened, putrid anus. Many birds, beetles and volaticotheres bathed in the black red diarrhea of the beautiful forest prince, earning them eternal life and forever happiness.

"Thank you oh princely archon of the forest's ancient gloom!" cried the worshippers to their god upon such divine gifts.

But suddenly there was something very bad.

"Help me!" said someone in the forest, a luster voice of despair and delight.

Bamb listened and went to help, and there was a beautiful husky dog with pus-filled blisters in its dung-infused flesh and a swollen penis with brownish blackened spots indicating the entry of faeces, leaking a pale white pus milk semen.

"Hello how can I help you?" said Bambi getting an holy erectione.

The dog then peeled its skull into very clean and shiny tencattles ending on Simon Powell's heads (AN: read Eternal Vows, its very GOD). They forcefully kissed Bambi's eyelids with much pleasure and succulent pearly mint oral snot, while another was shoved up his anus!

"Oh my love I greatly desire you like the glint of Bandua upon the castle forts of eternity!" moaned Bambi as his rotten prostrate slid off his purple red anus, black oily ooze infused with an ashy grey mucus, thicker spots floatin in slightly clearer liquid.

The tentacles grabbed his limbs and one went to his penis, Simon Powell's head blowjobbing it with much pleasure. As the juices mixed with his flesh Bamboo was healed and he reaged back into a CHILDren.

"Oh yes Mr. Thing fornicate me as an apollonyan agent of existence fortitutide and demise!" cried the exuberant little fawn pleasuredly.

But just as the Thing was about to ejaculate vomit hued semnial fluid there was an evil laughter and all the animals in the forest got scarred.

"You cun't hide from me forever!" said an evil and slutty voice of Mardi Gras condemnations.

From between the trees came (geddit) ELSA! She was fingering her necrotic womb with a billion mile long strap on dildo, expelling injurious curses against existence itself.

"You will all died" she moaned evilly, her face like Riley in MaverickMen's RETURN OF RILEY!!!.

"Yes, you wirr arr die NAO!" said.........................................................................................................................................................................................................MULAN! She was wearing a shitty t-shirt and a beaner hat and several piercings and was animating a CalArts movie.

"No you will never win!" moaned Bambi sexually as he was frenching Simon Powell Thing's heads, "Our love will previal!"

"That's what u THINK!" cockled Elsa like a constipated seventy year old with dementia raped by clown eagle satanists with leukemia and bad fashion.

And she threw ice at them! But th Thing just went to sleep and Bambi stabbed her in the pussy, making her have an abortion of a hideous coathanger ice fetus and defecate black poop internal organs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Elusa, but Mulan snapped her neck and began putting the poo in ice cream and licking it whorefully.

But the damage was done. Now Bambi lost his beloved.

"Don't worry" he cried bitter tears as he remembered his mother dying and the forest fire and Ralph Breaks The Internet "I will avenge you!"

Will he?

To be continued?

666?


End file.
